In Like Blunt
in her only animated appearance.]] In Like Blunt is the sixty-third episode of Darkwing Duck. Synopsis S.H.U.S.H. agents have been getting knocked off at an alarming rate and J. Gander calls on Darkwing to work with Derek Blunt, the famous secret agent, to find the criminal Phineas Sharp who has stolen a list of the top agents for S.H.U.S.H. and has knocked them off to prove that he has it. Derek does not want to work with Darkwing but J. Gander insists. Darkwing tries to impress Derek with all his gadgetry at his hideout, but Derek doesn't believe in using gadgets like in the movies about his life. They get in the Thunderquack and go to the island that Derek believes Phineas to be. Launchpad does his usual landing, more exactly crashing, and they make their way to Phineas' location. They make it there after a few funny scenes and see that the place is crawling with a lot of criminals. It appears that Phineas is going to auction off the list to the highest bidder. Darkwing, Derek, and Launchpad sneak in. Derek and Darkwing find the vault that should hold the list and they break in only to find that it's a trap. Launchpad comes in to warn them, but he is caught as well. Phineas devises a fiendish device to eliminate Derek and Darkwing along with Launchpad. Phineas leaves and Darkwing tries to use his acid cuff link to burn through the ropes holding them and accidentally uses it on a table leg and starts a fire. He gets an idea and pulls his cape off with his teeth and it falls, catches fire, and floats to the ceiling causing the sprinklers to go off. Darkwing and Derek are able to wiggle free due to the water. They use disguises to sneak onto the auction stage and sneak away the list. Phineas notices the list missing and follows them into an office. They pull the rug out from under him and hide in the closet. Phineas shoots the closet up with his ray gun and goes back to the auction with the list. The closet door opens and Derek and Darkwing appear out of the hole in the floor that Derek made with Darkwing's other acid cuff link. Hammerhead wins the auction and gives the money to Phineas who hands it off to his lackey. Darkwing and Derek ambush the lackey and show Phineas the list and the money. Hammerhead grabs Phineas and reads off the list which is a grocery list. Derek and Darkwing walk outside and laugh about what has happened when Darkwing remembers Launchpad. They run back into the fitness room and open the steamer where Launchpad was and a tiny Launchpad walks out. Notes *Derek Blunt is based on James Bond, even to the extent to having his untrue life story being exploited in movies and a British accent. *The episode is based on the spy movie spoof series, In Like Flint. *Phineas Sharp is voiced by the late Jonathan Harris. *When Darkwing takes off his bell boy disguise and puts on his hat, his face mask magically appears. *Magica De Spell, Flintheart Glomgold and some of the Beagle Boys (all of whom were previously recurring villains on DuckTales) make cameo appearances in this episode. They're among the bidders for the secret S.H.U.S.H. agent list. *Hammerhead Hannigan has a different voice here than in Darkly Dawns the Duck. *It's very likely that the name Derek Blunt is a reference to Anthony F. Blunt, one of the infamous 'Cambridge Spies'. He, along with another three men: Guy Francis de Moncy Burgess; Donald Maclean; and Harold Adrian Russell, worked as a Soviet Spy for over 30 years. The four men met at Cambridge, and actively served the KGB against British and American interests, going down in history as the greatest spies of the 20th century. Blunt (1907-1983), both recruited for the KGB, and transmitted secret documents to Russia. He was an Art History scholar, who rose to be both the director of the Courtauld Institute, and the Keeper of the Queen's Pictures, and was even knighted. While the four men were eventually exposed, they were never caught. *According to the production number of this episode, this was to be the 2nd episode to air. *The only appearance of Derek Blunt. *This is Hammerhead's last animated appearance. Voice cast *Tad Stones - Hammerhead Hannigan Gallery Blunt.jpg Darkwing Duck - 150 - In Like Blunt.jpg SteelBeak, Amonia Pine, and Beagle Boys.png Magica De Spell Cameo in DarkWing Duck.png Category:Darkwing Duck episodes Category:Television episodes Category:Crossovers